Warfare from a passion
by Samstar1990
Summary: Placed a year after BEGA a group of millionaires begin to impose their ideas about blading on the community and it has horrific consequences
1. A disturbance in social sports

A ribbon fastened with a pin

To mark repulsion of the sin

A ribbon fastened to the arm

To claim that there is no more harm

A ribbon fastened to the shirt

To mark they know of someone hurt

A ribbon fastened by the hand

Unwilling commits to their command

It had been a good year since the BEGA tournament, one good long year since Boris fell, but do not mistake this as another story of the villain rising from the ashes like some dark phoenix or Black Dranzer. After all simply put he is a part of the reason the new villains have risen. Five millionaires watch the sport of beyblade disgusted with the way it is played, disgusted with the pain and the suffering which is caused by such a sport. They take action, unwittingly allowing their power to overcome them, and allowing themselves to take things too far and basically take over the world.

It was a black ribbon, that was the first sign, parents, shop keepers, all people from all walks of life wore this ribbon to show their anger towards the sport of beyblade. A symbol that was effectively ignored. Children bladed and attended tournaments of the newly rebuilt BBA arena and building.

"It's strange..." a familiar brunette sighed watching the kids blade "to think last year those kids were divided by Boris" she sighed and turned to the blond boy next to her

"you are right Hilary" he replied "but I guess if you can pretend it never happened then that just shows how much fun the sport is"

"Max..." Hilary pointed up towards the hill. He turned slowly praying it wouldn't be who he thought it was. On top of the hill were 3 male adult, the Black ribbon scarring their shirts

"Not these guys again..." Max got up and moved closer to the children blading in the park. Hilary stay where she sat her eyes unmoving from the three males

" Why are you so into protecting such a horrible sport?" The first male stepped towards Max, breathing heavy onto his face, trying to be intimidating

"You ask that question every time you come here...you know my answer" Max stood his ground, many of the kids were backing away in fear.

"you little brat!" the second male came in and punched Max in the face and caught him by his shirt to stop him from falling "your too smart mouthed!"

"Your nothing but a bully...just because we don't agree with what you're doing" Max spoke though gritted teeth feeling his eye swelling up. The guy went to swing again. Max closed his eyes and waited for impact.

A rock collided with the top of the guy back with a lot of farce causing him to keel over. Max stood over him blinking in confusion. The group turned to see a raven haired male, holding a bag of groceries in one hand and a large rock in the other.

"why did you do that?" the third male got defensive

"Cause your trying to beat up my friend" he replied bringing the rock up to his face "I'll make sure the next one hits you where your voice will get so high it will never sound normal again"

The three males left quickly knowing the boy of solid aimed and would keep his promise

"Thanks Ray" Max smiled sighing with relief

"You're gonna get yourself kill one day you know" Ray put his hand on Max's face looking at the swollen eye

"It will be fine" Max laughed nervously then yelped as Ray put a can of pop onto the eye from the bag he was holding

"You're an idiot Max" was all Ray said

Meanwhile at the BBA training arena, a large group of the Black ribbons were protesting outside. Tyson Granger was leaning against the window; luckily the training facilities were located on the second floor and the security at the BBA building was first rate. However it did mean those who had come in for a light practise were now locked in for their own safety.

"they're just animals, hungry lions fighting over a lump of meet" Tyson was joined by n older male with two toned hair

"Kai..." Tyson turned to him "they have been out there for hours...when will they leave I wonder"

Kai looked at Tyson and stared at him for a few moments then turned back to the window "who knows" he sighed "a person's belief can pretty much make them do anything, we may be here awhile"

The two champions stood by the window; they remained silent for a good hour or two just watching the crowd of people below, watching them fight something that seemed pathetic and stupid yet was driving them to farce children to be barricaded in a building. After another hour the crowd dispersed and the children inside slowly made their way home, however a thousand eyes wearing ribbons stalked them all, remembering the faces of those supporting the sport they longed to put an end to. Tyson walked out with Kai, both of them could feel it. The wind was changing, and blowing harsh.

"It would appear their support is growing" Kai noted. Tyson nodded, he knew how right he was but didn't like it, and with such opposition to beyblading it meant that the future was definitely unsure.

When Tyson arrived home, he was greeted by an empty house. It had been that way for a while, Hiro and his dad were on a dig and Grandpa was visiting friends overseas, he sighed and picked up a family photo.

"Who would have thought I missed you guys so much?" he laughed slightly under his breath. Suddenly he heard laughing in the courtyard. He slowly tip toed out to the back door and slid it open.

In the courtyard he found Ray and Max.

"Max...why do you have an ice pack on your face" Tyson blinked

"why are you late back?" Max asked giggling

"black ribbons" they both chanted together. Tyson groaned

"they annoy me so much" he snorted "why are they so high and mighty?"

"who knows..." Ray sighed and passed his friend a can "but we should be careful...they are stepping up their game..."

Elsewhere the millionaires were plotting. They knew they needed a way of controlling the sport if they wanted it stopped, and so decided to take the next step into getting their own way...


	2. Taking it a step too far

Ray was out rather early that day. Something was haunting his dreams and depriving him of his sleep, so he used his new found awakeness to go out walking, to explore every possible route in and out of the city, always finding new paths. He arrived at the beach today on his new path; the surrounding had a soft amber colouring to them, as the sun was barely rising in the sky. Ray sighed and smiled. It was peaceful and it made him feel relaxed so he didn't mind to lack of sleep.

"What's wrong?" A male who looked near identical to Ray approached. His name was Sei, Ray's older brother had recently made his mark in his brother's life, and he looked a lot like Ray but was taller and much quieter than his younger sibling.

"Nothing...just trying to block out the people who seem bent on bullying children into their own beliefs" Ray growled a little as he spoke

"I heard Max was attacked" Sei looked out to sea "A lot of families are starting to join this so called 'rebellion', it seems not even the BBA is safe anymore"

"What?" Ray was a little stunned by this. His brother passed him a paper "Parents called for closure of BBA? Are they mad?" Ray had trouble keeping his voice down

"It would appear this group is a lot more resourceful then we first thought" Sei looked concerned "I think they are about to make a grave move..."

Nothing more was said between the two brothers, they looked at towards the rising sun and never said another word.

A few hours later during mid morning, Kenny was seen walking through the shopping district. He was listening to music by his favourite blunetted lady when something caused his mouth to drop. He quickly fumbled for his phone and trembling dialled the number.

Tyson answered to be deafened by a panicking Kenny "whoa calm down chief" Tyson tried to reason with him

"Just get down here and hurry!" Kenny hung up the phone, leaving Tyson dumbstruck and confused.

Hiro, Tyson's older brother came in the front door, after returning from the dig for a small break the last thing he expected was to see his brother looking upset and looking at his brother face he asked a silent question. His younger brother understood and answered

"Kenny sounded upset...I am gonna go meet him in town" Tyson grabbed his hat and put on his shoes and made his way out the door. Hiro was left alone in the room, he flipped open his mobile and dialled "hi dad...it's me"

Tyson walked towards to shopping district, his step was quickened as the worry in his friend's voice was playing over and over in his mind, so many things had been happening over the last year, one after another, they all started out great, reunion with family, both him and his friends, the introduction of new friends, but slowly their luck turned and now the days seemed darker, a winter approaching the sport that he loves so much.

On the way there he noticed a disturbance ahead. Tyson looked up to see a father standing over his children. The black ribbon on his jacket.

"Now hand them over son! This is for your own good!" his wife looked terrified as did a young boy hiding behind his brother

"Never!" the boy screamed "these blades have our closest friends in them! We will never give them up"

The father lashed out at the boy "those blades are so hurtful! You can make proper friends once you get rid of the death-traps!"

The elder brother took his young brother's hand and growled "if you are gonna be like this we are going to stay with someone who supports us!" he screamed and the two boy ran away passed Tyson. Tyson watched them run past him; he saw the pain in the boy's eyes, and the single tear he shed as they ran. When Tyson turned back he saw the mother about the run after them, the father stopping her

"They will come back when they see sense" he said abruptly. Tyson couldn't believe what was happening. Where would those boys go? But he realised he had to go find Kenny, at least the older boy look about 13, he would find somewhere to stay, and could look after his brother.

Kenny called to Tyson as he got close, still providing no clues as to what was wrong. Tyson came up to his friend who appeared to be shaking. Kenny pointed a trembling finger towards a familiar looking shop. Tyson's eyes widened "no..." was all that left his lips.

In front of them stood The Hobby Shop, the front window was smashed in. Several of the belongings from the house were hanging out the window or lying in the street, and inside was very black, and looked burnt.

"I have tried calling Max but it's no use..." Kenny was quivering.

"Then we go to the hospital" Tyson felt a rock in his stomach as he said this. The two of them sped off praying he was ok.

As they reached the hospital they were directed to a ward.

"Hey Tyson! Hey did you know I was here?" Max waved his free arm as the two entered, laughing like nothing was wrong.

Tyson yelled "How did I know!" he growled "your house was a pretty good clue!"

"Oh..." Max spoke "yeah...some of those black ribbons followed me home, saw where I live and well...they threw a petrol bomb into the shop luckily we were in the back, we put out the fire but then they charged in and well" he tap the cast on his arm and nodded to the one on his leg.

"How's your dad?" Kenny asked. Max smiled weakly

"He's unconscious at the moment..." he looked at the window "kind of trying to keep my mind off it at the moment; I know he will be ok but still"

Tyson sighed and hugged his friend "well don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Awe Tyson didn't know you were so sensitive" Max joked

"If you weren't hurt so much you would be in so much trouble" Tyson growled a little. Max simply laughed.

Meanwhile Mr Dickenson was in for the greatest shock. After returning from business overseas he went into the building and boarded the elevator. Something didn't feel right, he thought as he stroked his moustache. The office was quieter than usual, and when he entered his office he was greeted by a woman sitting at his desk

"What are you doing here? This is a private office!" Mr Dickenson was alarmed and angered.

"Yes I know...it's also mine" the woman smiled with a devilish smile. Mr Dickenson felt a shiver of fear down his spine.

"What do you mean?" Mr Dickenson asked unsure

"WE, the Black Ribbons now own the BBA, so pack up and leave because of this moment The Beyblade Battling Association dies and the Prevention of Beyblades Organisation is born!" she laughed manically. Mr Dickenson gripped his staff

"I won't take this lying down!" he yelled

"Oh?" she smiled "guards please escort this fine gentleman off the premises"

Outside, Sei was passing on his way home when he saw the head of the BBA tossed away like litter, he ran to him and helped him up "Mr Dickenson! What happened?"

"It's horrible...they have taken over the BBA" Mr Dickenson spoke

"Who?" Sei asked secretly knowing the answer but wishing it wasn't true

"The Black Ribbons" he huffed. Realisation echoed through the air.

It was about to get a whole lot worse.


End file.
